Shaming
by Skovko
Summary: Nikola finds herself being shamed by her coworkers when a video of her and her ex Randy has been found. She runs to her office to hide but before she can break down completely, her boss Drew walks in. Apparently he's been interested in her for a while but never told her and this crazy thing pushes him to react in a rough way.


"Oh my god, she's such a slut!" Lana snickered.  
"Hey Nikola! Come take a look at this!" Charlotte yelled.

Nikola had just walked into the room. All her coworkers were hunched over a laptop at Ali's desk. Judging by the moans coming from the laptop, they were watching some sort of sex video. She walked over, feeling uneasy as the moans sounded familiar.

"That's you!" Charlotte laughed.

Nikola looked at the screen and saw herself getting it on in doggystyle. Behind her stood her ex Randy with a hand in her hair and a smug smile on his face. She had no idea he had been filming them. He had threatened her with revenge porn when she left him but she didn't think he had anything. She had never sent him any nudes. Apparently he had filmed her behind her back and now the video was out there.

"Slut!" Lana laughed.  
"Big time!" Charlotte laughed too.

Nikola turned around on the spot and ran to her office. She slammed the door, drew the curtains and fell down on her office chair. She had her head in her hands when the door opened. She looked up to see her boss Drew standing there. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"What could you possibly want?" She asked in anger.

He pulled her up from the chair and trapped her between the desk and his body. She was too surprised to say anything. She had always noticed him stealing glances of her but not once had he done anything like this.

"What just happened in there," he started.  
"I take it you liked the video," she said.  
"No!" He growled. "I just shut it down because I don't want to see you getting fucked. I wanna be the one fucking you."  
"What?" She asked.

He spun her around so her back was against his chest. He had a solid grip on her hips and he leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Tell me to stop and I'll walk out of here like nothing happened," he said. "If not, I'm gonna bend you over this desk and fuck you."  
"Drew!" She whimpered. "I don't know."  
"Yes or no?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.

With a firm grip on her neck, he bent her over the table. He pulled her knee long dress up to her hips. She heard the sound of a zipper and she tried picturing how his dick looked.

"Drew, I..." She tried getting up.  
"No, you stay like that," he said.

Her panties was pushed aside and two fingers slid inside her. She bit her lip and tried keeping herself from moaning.

"So fucking wet!" He groaned. "Tell me you don't want me."  
"I can't," she said. "Please, fuck me!"

His fingers disappeared but they were quickly replaced with his dick. She grabbed the edge of the table and hissed when she felt how big he was.

"Fuck!" She panted.  
"Indeed," he smirked behind her. "Be quiet, Nikola. You don't want the office to hear you."

He pulled out again and slammed into her hard. She let out a loud moan and he did it again. He kept going, constantly hitting the right spot. She had never been with a man that moved her that fast towards her breaking point. Her walls started caving in and she couldn't control her moaning. He pulled her up by her hair and placed a hand over her mouth. His hard thrusts continued and she cried out into his hand. A few more thrusts and he groaned lowly behind her.

His hand disappeared from her mouth and he pulled out of her. Reality came crashing down on her fast. She fixed her panties and skirt but kept her back against him while she listened to him fixing his pants.

"Hey, turn around," he spoke gently.

She turned around and was met by a smile. He grabbed her chin and placed a warm kiss on her lips.

"So this wasn't exactly how I planned it but the endgame was definitely to be buried balls deeps inside you. I just skipped the whole asking you out on a date first thing," he said.  
"And now that you've done it?" She asked.  
"We'll see," he winked. "Mind staying late tonight? I'll order food for us while we pretend to work."  
"I can do that," she laughed. "I might as well be the office slut."  
"No!" He shut her down. "Not a slut and only mine."

He kissed her again and straightened his pants with his hands.

"I better get out there before they start talking," he said. "We'll talk later."  
"Talk?" She asked.  
"Among other things. Just know when this building is empty, I'm not gonna silence you when you cum," he said.

He walked out of her office. He left the door open so she could hear him talk to her coworkers.

"Ali, Lana and Charlotte!" He said loudly. "You're all fired. Pack your things and leave. If anyone else here feels the need to try and slut shame someone in this office again, you can leave with them."


End file.
